Version 1.0
New Features Hero Fragments Hero Fragments have received a new look! Additionally, stores and reward menus will do a better job with presenting progress information towards your next fragment milestone. Campaign Districts Polish Our earlier Campaign Districts have been shined with polish and now look better than ever! Replay them to check out the updated levels! Hero Voices You may notice that a bunch of Heroes may sound a little different. Listen to new voices for weapon reloads, switching Heroes, skill use, and death. We will continue to add more voice updates in the future! Crate Screens Crate screens will show more information about each crate. New, exclusive, or Heroes with a higher chance of being won will be given a special tag to better highlight them! Gameplay Weapon Recoil Changes to the weapon recoil behavior: * Reduced overall vertical recoil jolt * Accuracy reduced on successive shots Other * Black Market Gold Price have been reduced * Gear items’ Gold price in the Black Market have been reduced Hero Changes Hero Drop Locations PVP Store * Added Gammond * Removed Razorback Hero Crate * Added Bolt, Chesterfield, Surge * Removed Elite Rifleman, Vanguard Artemis * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Improved Offense ** Reduced Elemental Offense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage & Armor & Elemental Armor Stats. Beck * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Reduced Offense & Elemental Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Elemental Damage, Reduced Damage & Elemental Armor Stats. Bolt * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Improved Defense, Reduced Elemental Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Health Stat. Ghoul * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Improved Elemental Offense, Reduced Offense & Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage & Health Stats. Halloway * Improved Cover Damage. Heimlock * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Improved Offense, Reduced Elemental Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage & Elemental Armor Stats. Keel * Improved Field Repairs: ** Increased Heal over Time. * Improved Hookshot: ** Increased Elemental Damage. * Rebalanced Scavenger: ** Reduced Heal over Time. Mandrake * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Reduced Offense & Elemental Defense Modifiers. ** Reduced Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Mauler * Improved Viper Strike: ** Reduced Ability Meter cost. ** Reduced Elemental Damage. * Improved Subdue: * Increased Damage. Maven * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth. ** Reduced Elemental Offense Modifiers ** Reduced Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats * Improved Vampiric Cloud: ** Increased Elemental Damage over Time * Improved Hallucinate: ** Increased Elemental Damage * Improved Miasma: ** Increased Elemental Damage over Time Moss * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth. ** Improved Offense & Elemental Offense & Defense, Reduced Elemental Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage & Health, Reduced Armor Stats. Odachi * Reduced Cover Damage. * Improved Assassinate: ** Increased Elemental Damage ** Increased Elemental Damage over Time ** Adjusted ‘Low Health Threshold’ to 50% * Improved Blood Pact: ** Increased Heal over Time Phoenix * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Improved Offense & Elemental Offense, Reduced Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Prophet * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Improved Elemental Offense Modifier. ** Improved Starting Elemental Damage Stat. * Adjusted Amp Up: ** Prevent activation after max charges have been reached. Razorback * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Reduced Offense & Defense & Elemental Defense Modifiers. ** Reduced Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Richter * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth ** Reduced Offense & Elemental Offense & Defense Modifiers. ** Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage & Health Stats.